


That Darn Rat

by WodensSkadi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Furry, M/M, Macro/Micro, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: Gift fic for Kaiii from tumblr based on their artwork/comics.Roadhog has a misbehaving pet rat, Junkrat, who keeps escaping in an attempt to satisfy his heat since Roadhog thinks Junkrat is too small to mate with. Junkrat has other ideas.





	That Darn Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on these posts:  
> https://lecherous-kaiii.tumblr.com/post/180614454784/that-darn-rat
> 
> https://lecherous-kaiii.tumblr.com/post/180621762674

“Can you stop trying to fuck everything in sight?” Roadhog snorted as he finally caught up with his naughty pet, Junkrat. He scooped the scraggly, blond rodent up off the forest floor where he was trying his damndest to woo a rabbit out from his home.

“I've got needs, mate! Needs you won't fulfil!”

Roadhog sighed and scratched at his thick furred chest as he thought. “You're too small for me to fuck, Rat. Maybe I can find you a little alpha pet to bond with so you stop escaping.”

“No!” Junkrat howled from Roadhog’s enclosed hand. “What if they're a drongo after my heat?” he asked with a nip at Roadhog's thumb. His teeth were unusually sharp but he thankfully didn't bite hard enough to break the skin - this time. “Don't wanna shack up with some stranger who is only good for a quick shag and annoying the rest of the time.”

“But you expect me to do that?” Roadhog said with a chuckle.

Junkrat chose to ignore him and continued on. “Call me a romantic but I only wanna mate with someone I like, so it's only quickies with strangers ‘til I find someone to settle down with. And I like you, Hog, but if you won't help, then I gotta get stuffed somewhere else.”

“Slut,” Roadhog huffed in annoyance and began the trek back to his hovel. He may have said he'd find Junkrat a mate but he had zero intention of doing so. The little pipsqueak may have been too small to mate with Roadhog but he still saw Junkrat as his property. His pride wasn't about to tolerate the little creature turning adoring eyes onto another alpha.

“Prude!” Junkrat said and cheekily stuck out his little tongue to blow his owner a raspberry. When Roadhog didn't respond he grinned mischievously before spreading his legs and curling his pink tail around one of Roadhog's fingers. He let his mouth drop open lewdly. “C’mon, touch me,” he challenged. “I know ya can smell my heat, Hoggy. Think I don't know why you've been wearing that mask recently? Know it's cause ya like my stench.”

The massive hand Junkrat sat in enveloped him as Roadhog clenched his fist closed with an annoyed huff. “Idiot,” he grunted. 

Not one to be deterred, Junkrat wriggled in the heavy grasp of the thick fingers before popping his head out to smile up at Roadhog. “Hi!” he cheered victoriously. And before Roadhog could squeeze any harder, he'd slipped the rest of his furry little body free and launched himself onto the boar’s ample chest, burying himself between the man's fat and furry tits with a giggle.

Roadhog was momentarily reminded of why he kept Junkrat as a pet; he could occasionally be endearing and Roadhog had always been a sucker for all things adorable and cute. He left him there for the rest of the journey home, only able to handle his pet’s close proximity due to the mask thwarting the smell of the tiny omegas pheromones. “I wear the mask because you're fucking clingy and you always stink.”

\---

By the time Roadhog returned to his simple home, a stone faced dwelling built against a hill with a massive tree above that's roots had become overgrown and created an almost cave, providing the back wall of Roadhog's house, he had decided on a better way to keep an eye on his pet. 

He set the feisty little bastard onto his thick, wooden table and told him to, “Stay.” Junkrat flipped him the bird, making Roadhog glare down at him until Junkrat sat down with a sneer. Satisfied, Roadhog left to rummage in a desk drawer before returning with a smell strip of leather and a tiny bell. He looped it around Junkrat's neck, fashioning it into a collar.

“What's this? I ain’t some cat - that's fucked up, mate: dressing me up like some proper house feline. One of them bastards took me old arm and leg, I told ya ‘bout that,” Junkrat said and began pulling at the leather cord.

“It's so I can hear you when you're trying to sneak away. Now stay inside or you'll lose more than an arm and a leg,” Roadhog said, his tone firm and leaving no room for argument.

But Junkrat had never been one for playing things safe. “But I'm horny, mate!”

“So? Jerk off,” Roadhog suggested, picking Junkrat back up and walking towards his bed.

Junkrat squirmed excitedly in Roadhog's grasp. “Ooo! We going to bed, Hoggy? Gonna help me wank off?”

With an amused chuckle Roadhog tossed the small rodent into an old bird cage and shut the door. “You're staying in there till your heat is over, filthy rat.”

Junkrat wailed and kicked the thin bars of his ornate cage in rage. “S’not right to coop up an animal in heat, mate! That's bloody torture! You can't do that to me!”

Roadhog sprawled out in his bed and grinned over at his enraged pet. “Can too. I own you, Rat. Now be quiet. Tired from hunting your stupid ass down all day.” With that, Roadhog extinguished his bedside oil lamp and rolled over to sleep, ignoring Junkrat's many protests.

Or at least that was his intent. Instead he lay awake in bed, listening to the randy bastard pleasuring himself; moaning and cooing like, well… like an animal in heat. Every so often he'd hear Junkrat whimper his name. At first he was convinced Junkrat knew he was awake but his pets voice was so soft he realized it was just Junkrat vocalizing a fantasy. Fuck. Despite his adamant refusal to engage in anything sexual or romantic with Junkrat, he was attracted to the runt. He was just convinced he'd maim his tiny pet were he to try anything. 

Junkrat was right about his mask; he couldn't be near his little pet without becoming aroused. He'd spent a hefty sum commissioning someone to design one to fit his head while leaving his hair, ears and massive tusks exposed. It worked. But the mask couldn't protect him from Junkrat's filthy noises of self indulgence. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he pleasured himself, he'd be falling victim to a miniscule omega’s charms and as a stubborn alpha that was unacceptable. But denying himself anything out of fear that his little pet would hear also stank of cowardice. So Roadhog did neither and tried his best to ignore the sounds and force himself to sleep so as to avoid a hard on and a dilemma over how to deal with it.

\---

Roadhog bolted upright in bed, growling lowly at any potential threat lurking in his dark home. A loud crash had awoken him from his fitful sleep and his eyes squinted through his goggles, trying to find the culprit responsible for the disturbance. A soft jingle caught his attention. Relying on his hearing to guide him, Roadhog reached down into the darkness and grasped the furry escape artist. The old birdcage lay nearby, on its side, door sprung open. 

“You little shit,” he growled at Junkrat.

He expected the misbehaving rodent to argue with him but his only response was a choked gasp as his tiny body was wracked with shudders. Alarmed, Roadhog pulled his pet close, encouraging Junkrat to bury himself in his thick, bristly fur. He pulled his mask off, convinced there was still an intruder who had attacked Junkrat's cage, and determined to sniff the offender out. But the only thing he could smell was Junkrat’s cloying heat and the putrid scent of misery.

“Hog, I need it, please. Just this once, please, Master?”

Master? That was a low blow. Playing to his alpha's dominance was wise in getting what he wanted but Junkrat was prideful for a tiny omega and never behaved like an obedient pet for his owner. He really must be desperate, Roadhog thought. Still. It was too dangerous. He could hurt Junkrat, and if he let him out, predators could get t- okay fine, he just didn't want someone else fucking his omega.

“You're tiny,” he argued. “I doubt you could make me feel a thing.”

Junkrat perked up at that. It wasn't an open invitation but it wasn't a hard refusal either. It sounded like a challenge. His head poked out from the silvery bush of fur at Roadhog's chest. “Oh? Think so?” in less than a second junkrat was at Roadhog's right tit, his miniscule paws grasping the metal balls of his nipple piercing while his mouth opened wide to fit his owner's nipple in. He sucked greedily, befitting of someone with something to prove.

The intensity of Rat's attention surprised Roadhog as he sank back down onto the bed, interested in what else Junkrat was capable of. 

Junkrat's eyes closed in heady bliss as the first glob of milk touched his eager tongue and he lapped furiously against the puffy nipple before him. He dug all four of his paws into the heavy flesh he clung to in a vain attempt to squeeze out more. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and saw Roadhog's thick hand kneading his other tit and plucking at the nipple, drawing a small stream of white liquid to dribble down his chest and over his pronounced gut. Satisfied that Roadhog had this area covered, he released the larger man's nipple and scurried away in search of something even more rewarding. 

Junkrat was filled with adoration at the sight of Roadhog's weeping cock and he made a mad dash for it, immediately scaling the girthy length. He wrapped his legs as best he could around the shaft and grasped the head of the monstrously huge dick. “Someone's enjoying themselves,” he said with a smirk and pressed miniscule kisses along the ridge.

Roadhog panted out a, “Shut up,” and wrapped a fist around his member and pet. He slid Junkrat up and down his length, rumbling at the feel of soft fur brushing against the skin with every stroke.

Christ, he should have used the little fucker as a sex toy ages ago, he thought. If he could actually fit inside Rat he'd be willing to give it a go - but given how large he was, it would push all of Junkrat's insides around. Knock the air out of him at least. Now, there was a thought. Use Junkrat like a sex toy, stuff him so full of cock he couldn't breathe and therefore couldn't chatter on annoyingly. 

A small squeak broke him of his dark fantasy and he begrudgingly loosened his grip. Junkrat climbed further along his engorged cock and Roadhog laid back, enjoying the sensation of tiny paws, soft fur and an inquisitive tail curling around his testicle and length.

Junkrat slid to the underside of his master’s cock and kissed the tip, sliding his tongue along and inside the slit, eagerly gulping down the constant ooze of precum. He rubbed himself against against Roadhog, seeking friction against his neglected hole and dick, his own slick soaking the fur around his front hole. Being surrounded by such an impressive alpha had his hormones and body singing in ecstacy. He wriggled further up and ground his little dick against the slit of Roadhog's cock, grinning like a loon as Roadhog moaned loudly and thrust his hips up, encouraging the sensation. With frantic pumps of his hips, Junkrat continued his penetration of Roadhog's cock head while he gripped and kissed the flared ridge.

With a deep, grunting squeal, Roadhog arched up and soaked Junkrat with his cum as his orgasm exploded from him.

Junkrat was awash in alpha taste, touch, scent and sound. He felt so incredibly worked up over it all and desperately continued to grind against Roadhog. Much to his chagrin, Roadhog plucked him from his precarious perch and lifted him to his snout.

Roadhog breathed deeply, enjoying how his musk overwhelmed Junkrat's pungent heat scent. Now he smelled like Roadhog's. He brought his pet closer and licked him, tasting both his orgasm and Rat's slick. Rat’s fur was already drenched in fluids, so a little spit wasn't gonna hurt anything. Besides, he tasted amazing. 

“Ah, not gonna eat me, are ya, Roadie?” Junkrat asked, squirming in Roadhog's grasp, unsure if he should be aroused or fearful.

Roadhog chuckled before sliding Junkrat’s body into his mouth and sucking. He ran his tongue all along his little body, cleaning him of the mess he made before pressing between Junkrat's hind legs, spreading him open so as to taste the sweet slick pouring from him.

A nervous squeak escaped Junkrat as everything from his neck down was enveloped by Roadhog's mouth. He suddenly couldn't remember if boars were herbivores or omnivores. Sure, Roadhog ate lots of berries and roots but he also shared worms with Junkrat on occasion and what if - his panicked train of thought was interrupted as a probing tongue pressed against his dick and front hole, coaxing more slick from him. Fuck it, if he died finally getting Roadhog in bed, then so be it. 

The slick muscle pressed into him while sliding against his little cock as Roadhog continued to suck at his body. It was too much and with a screech, he felt his body release all of its tenting as his orgasm rushed through him in waves, all of which his big boar owner slurped down happily. 

A final suck at his little pet rat, and Roadhog pulled the creature from his mouth with a pleased hum. 

“Told ya I could make ya feel good,” Junkrat joked feebly, obviously drained from the experience.

Roadhog set Junkrat onto his chest, in the thickest patch of fur where he normally likes to hide. “No more sneaking out, understand?”

Rat's head popped up out of the bristly hairs of Roadhog's chest to gaze up at him hopefully. “We gonna do that again?”

Roadhog snorted and petted Junkrat's pink ears to placate him. “You're mine, Junkrat. If I feel like using you as a sex toy again I will. Now go to sleep before I decide you're less hassle as a snack than a pet.”

Deciding Roadhog was obviously joking, Junkrat curled up between the boars pectorals and allowed his body to slip away into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me on tumblr: WodensSkadi


End file.
